The Treasures of Atlantis
by Little Witch0425
Summary: When three strange girls come to town and unveil some "special" talents, Yugi, Seto, and the gang all find themselves intertwined in a battle that dates back before even the days of the Pharoah. rated M for language, violence, and sexual content. AU/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is only my second fic on here, though I've written several others, so hopefully everyone finds this enjoyable. I accept all criticism; I just ask that you be respectful when giving it lol. And I will have the same respect for you. I do not own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters or any of its plotlines.

OOOOO

"Hey, big brother, let's get this!"

The tall young man turned, his short brown hair combed neatly around his stern face and deep cerulean eyes. Seto Kaiba eyed his younger brother wearily. "We're not here to buy toys, Mokuba."

Mokuba, a short, gangly teenager with long black hair and a bright face, gave his brother a puzzled look. "Why'd we come here then? I mean, it is a toy store in the middle of the mall."

Seto sighed, looking at his watch. "We're here to meet with a client. She chose the location. And she's late." He scowled. "Very late."

"Yoo-hoo! YOO-HOO!"

They both turned in surprise as a woman came running up to them. She appeared to be in her early forties and was tall with long orange, red, and black hair. Her blue eyes were playful and she wore a short black trench with silver buckles, over a long black dress and biker boots. Two men in suits followed behind her as she approached.

"Can I help you?" Seto asked with a hint of disdain in his voice.

The woman snapped her fingers and a business card appeared in her hand. "Lacey Devereaux, CEO of Astral Corps."

Seto raised a delicate eyebrow. "_You're_ the client I'm supposed to be meeting?"

"Sorry. Were you expecting someone normal?" Lacey cocked a grin and tucked the card back into her sleeve. She gestured to the nearby food court. "Shall we?"

"Mokuba," Seto said, "Why don't you go play? I'll be right back."

"Um, yeah, sure." Mokuba blinked, watching them head off. He sighed, and then headed off in the opposite direction admiring some of the shops near the front of the mall. He was checking out one of the displays, and was enjoying the warm breeze coming through the door as people came in and out.

At one point he happened to look up and spotted a couple out on the sidewalk, apparently having a heated argument. He glanced back in the direction of the food court where his brother was in his meeting, then looked outside again. The young woman appeared to be rather cross and agitated with the young man.

He seemed to be coming increasingly irritated with her and anytime she tried to walk away he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Mokuba watched as the girl pushed the guy off of her and tried to leave, only to have him grab her again. Only this time she let out a yelp.

"Hey!" Mokuba shouted as he ran outside, "Leave her alone!"

They both froze, staring at him cluelessly. "Who the hell are you?" the guy growled.

With a grunt, the girl broke free of his grasp. "Jerk!"

"It's none of your business!" he shouted, "This is between me and Raven."

"Raven doesn't care! And I'm making it my business," she snapped back, "You've already hurt her enough. Now leave her alone, Ron."

"She won't talk to me! Tell her to stop being a baby and listen to what I have to say. I don't have a problem with her. She's acting ridiculous."

"Look who's talking? You've been bothering me for an hour now. I'm not going to help you talk to her. I'm protecting her from you!" With that, she turned to storm off, but Ron grabbed her by the elbow.

"You're not going anywhere until I talk to Raven."

"Hey! I said leave her alone!" Mokuba shouted. He rushed forward and kicked the older boy in the shin.

Ron yelped, losing his hold on the girl's arm. "What's the big idea kid?" He caught Mokuba's arm as he tried to punch him.

"Whoa! Time-out, kiddies."

They both stilled, Mokuba letting out a squeak as a delicate, but firm hand gently grabbed his head, pulling him away from Ron. Mokuba looked up, mouth dropping open in surprise.

The girl beside him looked to be about seventeen. Long brown hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders. Deep cerulean eyes were a mix of annoyed and slightly amused. They were eyes that sent a small jolt through Mokuba's chest. Those eyes looked very familiar.

"Katie," she said to the first girl, "What are you doing? People are staring."

"Raven," Katie said, smiling, "There you are, you're late."

Mokuba blinked, now taking in the appearance of the girl he'd been trying to help.

Katie was about the same age as Raven, though a little taller. She had short white hair with red bangs, and round brown eyes. She smiled at Mokuba and winked, and his face flushed.

"Terribly sorry," Raven said, gently pushing the smaller boy aside and approached Ron. She smiled at him, rising up on her toes til her face was right in front of his.

"This is a new low for you, Ronnie," she said coyly, "You're picking fights with little kids now?"

Mokuba shivered involuntarily. Though Raven was smiling and she sounded cheerful, he could almost feel the cruel, icy undertone that dripped with disgust for the boy she was addressing.

"No, I was trynna keep him from hitting me," Ron said defensively, "He came out of nowhere and kicked me."

"Cuz you were hurting that lady!" Mokuba shouted from behind her, pointing at Kate.

Raven sank back down to her heels and folded her arms over her chest. The smile was still on her face, but her eyes were venomous. "And you got rough with Katie? Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Why won't you talk to me!" Ron demanded to know, "I still want to be friends with you. Just talk to me."

At this, Raven's face saddened, and she began to look through him instead of at him. "You need to go, Ronnie."

"No, you and I need to sort this out."

Her hands fisted at her sides. "I have no desire to talk to you right now." Slowly, she raised her arm and pointed in a general direction down the street. "Just go home, fuck Hayley, and leave me the hell alone!"

"Hey, don't talk about my girlfriend that way," Ron growled.

"Like I give a shit what you want!" Raven snarled, "She implied that I was a whore. I'll talk about her any damn way I please. Now go!"

"Look, we're both overly-emotional right now," Ron said, exasperated, "Let's just take a couple days to cool off and we'll talk later."

"NO."

"_I'll call you later_," Ron insisted. He reached out and gently sat his hand on her head, then turned and walked away.

Then there was silence. Mokuba stared back and forth between the girls. Kate, who wore an expression of deep concern for her friend, and Raven, who just looked…broken. Unsure of what to say, though feeling he should say something, Mokuba opened his mouth to speak.

And stopped as Raven let out a deep sigh, and turned to look at him, smiling. "You okay?" she asked, "He didn't…you know…hurt you or anything?"

Slowly, Mokuba shook his head.

Raven's smile grew brighter. "Good. At least he hasn't become a total monster."

Now both girls faced him, being much more bubbly and friendly. "So kid," Raven said, bending til they were at eye level, "Who are you and why did you play knight in shining armor for my friend?"

Mokuba smiled back. "Um, cuz. It was the right thing to do?"

Katie giggled. "Well, thank you very much. It's been a while since a guy's jumped into a fight to save me."

Mokuba blushed, but was pleased.

"So Mokuba," Raven asked, "What're you doing here by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for my big brother," he replied, "He's meeting with an important client. He said I could play until he was done."

"Awww, but it's no fun playing alone." Raven looked over at Kate and winked. "Tell ya what. How bout Katie and I hang here with ya til your brother gets back?"

Mokuba blinked. "Well, I dunno…."

"Mokuba!"

They jumped and looked up. Seto scowled at them, and from behind him Lacey grinned and waved at them. Seto cast the girls a deep glare, though his face twitched in surprise when he saw Raven. "Mokuba, what are you doing?"

"Uh, I was-"

"Being a hero!" Raven interjected, straightening up. She stared at Seto, undaunted by the dark look he was giving her. "Mokuba saved my friend from an evil bully."

Seto narrowed his eyes at her. "Have we met before?"

"Pretty sure I'd remember meeting a…." Raven trailed off, glancing at Mokuba. She nodded to Kate, who reached out to cover the child's ears. "…an ass like you."

Seto raised a brow at her.

Raven shrugged. She smiled at Lacey. "You all done, auntie?"

Nodding, Lacey came out from behind the elder Kaiba brother to greet her niece. "It was a rather…_interesting_ meeting."

Raven grinned at Seto. "I'll bet."

Seto growled. "Mokuba, we're leaving." He turned, his long white trench coat snapping sharply.

"I gotta go," Mokuba said. He smiled at them. "It was nice meeting you though."

"You too, sweetie." Raven bent to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

The young boy blushed deeply.

"Mokuba!"

"Bye!" he cried, running after his brother.

Raven straightened, shaking her head after them.

"Did you tell him?" Lacey asked.

"No." She smiled. "There's no need to."

"Yet," Katie added.

Up the street, Mokuba glanced back, a thought pondering deep within his mind.

"Something wrong, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"It's nothing, big brother," Mokuba told him.

'_I never told Raven my name_,' he thought, '_How did she know who I was?_'


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up and running. Can I get a "woot-woot!"? Actually I have a lot of this fic written down in one of my notebooks, that's why it's being updated so quickly. I just hope the typing doesn't catch up with the writing, at least not until the whole fic is done lol. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter. I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its characters or plotlines. By the way, the gutted sentences when joey speaks are actually me trying to mimic the way he talks through writing. So I apologize in advance if it bothers anyone.**

OOOOO

Solomon Moutto looked up as the door of his card shop opened. The frizzled, gray-haired old man smiled at the boy who entered. "Joey! What a pleasant surprise? What brings you here today?"

Joey Wheeler was a tall, gangster looking boy with messy blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, green jacket, and jeans. He grinned at the tiny old man. "Ay, gramps. Yugi around?"

"Hey Joey!" Yugi greeted brightly as he came into the shop through the door connected to the house. Unlike Joey, Yugi was much shorter even though they were the same age. He had big round violet eyes, and spikey red and black hair with gold bangs.

"Yugi!" Joey gave a big, goofy grin. "Glad I found you. Dere's someone I want ya ta meet."

They turned as the shop door opened again and this time a young girl came through. She was about sixteen with fair skin. She had blue eyes and long curly blonde hair. Her make-up, though light, looked as though it had been done with a delicate hand. Her outfit was a bit odd; a dark green corset top with a long black skirt, long black and silver gloves and stockings, and black platforms with green buckles.

She smiled, shyly but warmly, as she came up beside Joey. "Hi."

"Um, hello," Yugi said, glancing curiously at Joey, "And who might you be?"

"Oh, dat's right, you guys neva met." Joey slid one hand into his pocket and lightly punched the girl in the face in a joking manner. "Yug, dis is ma childhood friend and Mai's lil sista, Jenny."

Yugi gaped. "Mai has a sister?"

"I know, small world, right?" Joey blinked. "Anyway, I gotta surprise fa y'Yug."

Yugi smiled. "What's that?"

Joey put his arm around Jenny, who blushed furiously. "Jen's like a model, an' she got us two tickets ta her show t'night. Wan' go?"

"Model? A show? Tonight?" Yugi looked at Jen.

"Sorry, it's a…." Jenny giggled. "…kind of an event to raise charity to build a school. All kinds of mediocre models, like me, volunteered and we're trynna bring in as many guests as possible."

"Nah. Y'aint mediocre. In ma opinion, ya da best model dere is, Jen!"

Jenny felt her cheeks burn crimson. "Thanks Joey."

"Ay, n'problem! Wha're friends' fa? So y'comin or not, Yug?"

"Sounds like fun," said Yugi.

"Great! We'll see y'dere."

"Well," Jenny said as she and Joey exited the shop, "He seems nice."

"Oh yeah! Yug's da best friend 'guy could 'ave. An' he's and awesome duelist!" Joey smiled proudly. Then he reached over and hooked his arm around her neck. "Ay, whad'ya say we go grab a bite? I'm stavin!"

"Sounds good to me." Jenny smiled as he let go, giving a big whoop, and trotted ahead. She shook her head after him and let out a sigh.

'_That boy's so dense_,' she thought, '_Am I ever gonna be able to tell him how I feel_?"

"Ay, Jen! Keep up, will ya?" Joey shouted at her.

"Coming!"

OOOOO

Yugi gazed about in awe, his mouth hanging open in an airborne fish kind of way. The backstage of a runway show could only be described as-amazing. Bright flashing lights illuminated the stage as models stormed down its path while loud music pumped in his ears. He and Joey stood behind the curtains, watching the models scurry in and out of the changing rooms and strut down the stage.

Yugi jumped as Joey let out a shout when Jenny stomped down the runway in a beautiful black and silver wedding dress.

"This is so cool!" the spikey haired midget exclaimed, "How did Jen score extra backstage passes to this?"

"I tink she knows da boss of dis agency r'somethin," Joey replied, his eyes fixed on Jen, "An' she's friends wit one a da designas."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Joey grinned as Jenny came backstage and ran up to them, leaping on him in a flurried hug. "Ya doin a great job, Jen!"

"Thanks Joey." She smiled and nodded to Yugi.

"Jenny, Joey said you know the President of Wingweaver Modeling and one of the designers," Yugi said.

"Um, yeah. They're my friends." Jenny turned and pointed to a young woman standing near a line of models waiting to go on stage. "Her, right there, with the short white hair. That's Katie. She's the President of the modeling agency and CEO of DM Corps." She then pointed to the woman next to Katie, who was helping a model with her dress. "And that is Raven Devereaux. She's one of Kate's top designers. She made most of the Gothic Lolita collection and the Dark Bride collection. In fact, the dress I'm wearing is one of her designs."

"That's amazing!" Yugi said, "She's really talented!"

"They both are."

"Aw, so sweet!" They turned to find Raven and Katie behind them. Raven smiled. "If you like that dress, wait til you see the Doomed Princess collection."

Katie gently elbowed her in the ribs as she laughed. "Talented _and_ arrogant."

Raven playfully stuck her tongue out at her. "Yet you still love me." She then faced the model and the two boys. "So," she said, "Let me guess. You're Joey."

Joey blinked. "Yeah. How'd ya know?"

"Jen talks about you _all_ the time." Raven smiled, giving him a slow once-over. "Hmm, spicy. Me likey." She turned and grinned at Jen. "I approve!"

She laughed as Jen's face flushed and Joey asked cluelessly, "What?"

"Who's this?" Kate inquired, inclining her head to Yugi.

"Oh, dis ma best friend, Yugi," Joey said, still eyeing Jen curiously.

"Yugi Moutto," he said graciously, shaking hands with them, "Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," they chorused.

"Jen," Katie said, one side of her mouth quirking into a smile, "While I know you'd love nothing more than to stay and chat with these find gentlemen, do keep in mind we are running a show here."

The blonde gasped in horror and uttered a quick, "Be right back!" and ran to the dressing rooms.

Raven stared after her. "See?" she said to Kate, "I find her highly entertaining."

"You should be getting back to work too," the white haired girl replied, giving her a look that said 'I'll fire your ass if you don't'.

Raven rolled her eyed and huffed. "Sure, take the fun out of it." And she headed off to assist one model who was struggling to pin her dress on.

Kate laughed. "Sorry. There's sort of a lapse between doing their jobs and having fun."

"Well, at least they love their work," Yugi said, "And they really seem to admire you."

"Ha ha, they better." She grinned. "Nah, they're fine. I don't really mind if they goof off at work so long as it doesn't interfere too much with getting their work done." She sighed and squeezed the space between her eyebrows with her fingers.

"Tired?" Joey asked.

"Eh. It's just been really busy. Preparing for shows, setting deadlines for designers, board meetings, getting everything set for the costume party next week. It can be a tad exhausting."

"Costume party?"

Kate nodded. "It's another fund-raiser, promoting the newest version of Duel Monsters."

"What?" Yugi and Joey started, first staring at each other, then at her.

She stared back. "You guys have never heard of it?"

They shook their heads.

"It's called Duel Legends," she said. "It's much more stellar than the earlier versions of the game."

"How do you play?" Yugi asked, curious about this new game.

"It's like Dungeons and Dragons," Raven piped in as she returned, "Only with Duel Monsters."

"It's hard to explain. We'll have to show you. Where's Clark?" Katie turned and strode off in a random direction, bellowing, "CLARK!"

Raven smiled at Joey and Yugi's confused, twitching eyeballs. "Clark's her personal assistant. He handles her scheduling."

"So how long's Jen been modelin' fa her?" Joey asked, pointing at Kate who was vindictively shouting at a tall, lean man with ash blond hair and glasses.

"Ever since Kate became Prez. But the three of us were friends way before that." She laughed as his doubtful look. "Relax. She doesn't treat her friends like she does the incompetent."

Joey nodded. He turned his attention to the runway again, grinning as Jenny strutted her stuff.

"And she wonders why I normally pick her to model my gowns." Raven watched as Jen posed at the end of the stage, turning this way and that, letting the gown flutter around her, then came back up the stage. "She's got a lot of spice. I want my dresses to be modeled by someone who makes a statement."

She glanced over her shoulder as Clark hurried past, looking harried, his glasses askew on his nose. She chuckled. Brushing her bangs away from her face, she looked up as Katie returned, with a somewhat agitated expression on her face.

"Incompetent fool," the white haired girl muttered. She huffed, then smiled at them. "Alright, so I talked to my assistant…."

Raven snorted and quickly looked away with an amused grin as Katie glared at her.

"…And my schedule is clear for Wednesday, so we can take you boys to show you how to play." She eyed Raven. "I know this deedeedee is free that day. And Jen doesn't have any plans. So how about we all get together at the Kaiba Arcade around six p.m.?"

The boys stared at her. They blinked, then stared at each other, then back at her.

"Eh, whad'ya dink, Yug?" Joey wondered.

"Hmm." Yugi smiled. Sounds like a good idea to me. We'll be there."

"Excellent." Raven reached up to lock her hands behind her head and laughed. "Six p.m. is perfect. I kinda have plans in the morning."

The President lifted her eyebrow. "Doing what?"

"None of your business." Raven hummed a teasing tone and went to greet Jen off the stage.

Kate narrowed her eyes after her. "Mm-hmm," she sniffed disbelievingly, "You know better than to keep secrets from me."

"She scares me," Joey whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, ready to roll! And I figured I'd let you all know, the OC's in this fic are based off of real people and similar situations we've had. So yeah, when you're reading up on their weird antics and thinking "wtf?", yes that is exactly how we would react in such a situation hahaha. I do not own yugioh or its characters or plotlines.**

OOOOO

Raven snorted and rolled over in her bed. She yawned and blinked open a sleepy eye. Sunlight danced through the cracks in her curtains. Slowly, she stretched her limbs and sat up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes as she stumbled from her bed to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, she was showered and dressed, and returned to her bedroom. She smiled as she saw three of her cats now laying on her bed, one curled up on the pillow and the other two stretched out across the sheet.

"So you've come out of hiding, have you?" she joked. Shaking her head, she went over to her dresser to grab her cellphone, and stopped when she saw the 'one missed call' message.

She pressed play and put the phone to her ear.

"_Raven_," came the all too familiar voice, "_its Ron. Gimme a call when you get the chance_."

"I'd rather hang myself," she muttered, deleting the message and shoved the phone in her pocket.

Grabbing her purse, she left the room and headed downstairs. "Morning, Auntie," she greeted as she entered the kitchen.

Lacey looked up from the pancakes she was flipping. "You're up early. What's the occasion?"

"Must there be an occasion?" Raven asked.

"It's not even eight o'clock yet. Could there be any other reason?"

"Okay then." Raven stared at her blankly. "Then I won't tell you."

Her aunt straightened and looked at her. "Okay, what bug crawled up your ass today?"

"HE called me again," the teenage girl murmured, thumping her purse onto the kitchen table. She sighed, now depressed, and sat down.

Lacey paused. "If that's the case, don't check your messages on the answering machine in the hall."

Raven groaned. "How many?"

"Three." Her aunt waved her spatula at the young girl. "You know, avoiding him is only going to make it worse. You're going to have to face him eventually."

"You have NO idea how much I'd rather not." She frowned as a plate of pancakes was set before her. "What happened to your protein diet?"

"You're not on it," Lacey responded, "And you still have to eat."

Raven sighed. "No thanks." She pushed the plate away and stood. "I can't stomach anything right now." She grabbed her purse again. "I'm going out."

"Call him," said her aunt, watching her leave the room, "Do the honorable thing."

"I'll do the honorable thing, all right. I'll honorably kick his ass into his face." Raven paused in the hallway and pushed the ERASE button on the answering machine. "I'll call when I feel less inclined to stab him."

"Maybe I should call him," Lacey wondered. She heard the front door slam shut in response.

OOOOO

Jenny jolted awake and rolled over, letting out a surprised squeak as she fell out of bed. Sprawled out on the floor, she blinked rapidly, then sat up.

The sun was just starting to peek through the windows. Groaning, she glanced over her shoulder at the clock on her nightstand. 8:15 a.m. "The hell?" she grumped, looking around for who or what had woken her.

_Tap, tap, tap_. She jumped, and whipped her head around.

Raven was sitting outside her window, waving at her and grinning widely.

"The hell?" Jen wondered again. Swearing, she went over and opened the window.

Without waiting for the invite, Raven climbed into the bedroom. "Hi Jenny-chan!" she greeted sweetly.

"You know, we have a front door, moron," Jenny said, snapping the window shut.

"I know." The brunette smiled. "But it's so much more fun to climb up to your window." She giggled and went over to Jen's closet and rummaged through it.

"Why?"

"One," Raven replied, "It freaks the hell out of your family." She held up a shirt, stared at it in the mirror, then tossed it aside. "And two, your dog can't attack me on the second story."

"How did you climb up here, anyway?" Jen wanted to know, "My dad cut down the oak tree."

"Yeah, you have no idea how difficult that made it for me." Raven eyed Jenny and then the dress she was holding. She shook her head and let it fall to the floor. "But in answer to your question, remember how I said I'd soon be tall enough to reach from your porch railing to the overhang?"

Jen nodded.

Raven grinned. "Let's just say I have a lot more upper body strength than I thought I had."

Jenny let out a slow, deep breath and shook her head. She walked over and gently shut her closet door. "So did you just come to bug me, or is there a purpose to this intrusion?"

Raven stared at her, blinking from time to time. Slowly, she grinned.

The blonde took a nervous step back. "What?"

OOOOO

Jenny trudged silently alongside Raven as they headed down the busy streets outside the outlets in the middle of town. She glanced at the other girl, flinching at the sight of her beaming smile as she practically skipped down the street.

"People are staring," she growled.

"Are they?" Raven smiled, then sang, "Oh well!"

Jen eyed her warily. "Are you on crack?"

"Noooooooo!" the other girl sang again. She ran ahead, arms outspread. She ran in a circle, making airplane noises, then stopped and waved. "Come on, Jen! We have to hurry."

"Remind me to kill you later," she muttered, trotting to catch up. "And why couldn't Katie have come with us?"

"Cuz she'd demand to be there when I give him the present," Raven explained, "And she'd be dropping hints, trynna blow my big secret."

Jenny paused to consider this, then nodded. "True. But she's the one with a brother."

"He's older though. And a demented freak." Raven then chuckled and gave her a wink. "Sides, didn't you grow up with Joey? So you know all about boys' interests."

The blonde felt herself blush. She smiled, pleased. "Well, I dunno if I know about ALL boys' interests, but-" She broke off as she suddenly realized that Raven was nowhere in sight. "Hey! What the-"

"Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo!"

Raven waved at her wildly in front of a store across the street. "Jenny-chaaaaan!"

"I'm really going to kill her!" Jen raged, running in between traffic, and reaching the other side. She approached Raven, hands clenching and unclenching. "You-"

"Hey look! Looky, looky!" Raven pressed her face against the glass, staring into the store. "They have video games! Boys like video games right?"

"Uh…yeah." Jen raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let's go in!" Without waiting for an answer, Raven grabbed her and dragged her inside.

For the next hour, they wandered through the store, checking out toys, games, music, and DVD's. They somehow wandered into the clothes section. Raven headed over to one rack and flipped through the designer coats, trenches, and jackets.

"Maybe something like this…." she murmured, eyeing a black leather coat.

"Don't you think maybe that's a little big for him?" Jen asked.

Raven glanced up, her eyes questioning, then back at the coat. "I guess…." She looked up again and gasped. "Oh shit!"

Jen let out a startled squeak as she grabbed her and yanked her behind a rack of clothes.

"Quiet!" the other girl hissed. She ducked a bit, peering out into the aisle.

"Who're we hiding from?" Jenny whispered.

Not looking at her, Raven pointed. "That chick over there. The thing with the glasses checking out the pair of jeans that're obviously too small for her wide load."

Jen's eyebrow quirked. "Hayley?"

"Yep."

"And we're hiding because…?"

"Cuz I utterly hate and despise her very existence and I can't stand looking at her without wanting to kill her and I don't particularly feel like going to jail today."

Jen nodded. "I see. And if she comes this way?"

"What?"

The blonde pointed.

Raven gasped as Hayley came straight towards their hiding place. "Oh shit!" she hissed, taking a step back. She squeaked as she tripped over a box and toppled to the floor.

Hayley approached the clothes rack and picked up a purple trench coat. "This is cute." She looked down and started as she saw Raven sprawled on the floor, with Jenny kneeling beside her. "Hey. Are you…okay?"

Raven's face flushed as she pushed herself up and blurted, "You can't have that!"

Hayley blinked, confused, gazing at the trench coat, then her. "What? This? Why not?"

Jen helped Raven to her feet, and the brunette brushed herself off. She stood tall and straight and looked right at the other girl. "Because. I was gonna buy it for Jenny."

"Say what?" Jen wondered. She grunted as Raven stepped on her foot.

"What, is Jenny your girlfriend?" Hayley asked.

"She's a girl who's my friend," Raven replied, her eyes narrowing at the girl's tone.

"I see. Well, unfortunately, I was intending to try this on." Hayley held up the trench.

"I'm not sure it could fit over your fat, doughy belly," Raven growled, snatching the coat from her. She thrust the coat at Jen, turned her around and pushed her away from the scene that was about to take place. "Go check out a few video games. I'll catch up."

Jen's eyes grew wide and she glanced back and forth between them. "I'm thinking I should stay here."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I believe I just said you were a grotesquely fat bitch," Raven replied calmly, causing Hayley's mouth to fall open in astonishment. She turned as Jen grabbed her arm.

"Don't do this here," Jen hissed, "As you clearly said before, I'd like not to get arrested either."

"For what? Tell the truth?" The brunette turned back as Hayley got her attention again. "Do ya mind? I'm talking here."

"Look, I don't have a problem with you," Hayley said. Her arms folded over her chest and a bitchy expression came over her face. "But clearly you have a problem with me. So why don't you let it out and we'll get this thing over and done with."

"No thanks," Raven said dismissively, "I don't deal with paranoid friend-stealing bitches."

"Just cuz Ron and I are dating doesn't mean the two of you aren't friends anymore!" Hayley shouted.

"Considering he no longer talks to me as a result and he's trynna _force_ me to be civil towards you, I'd say we are NOT friends anymore."

Hayley shook her head at her. "Why are you acting like such a bitch? You really hurt him, you know?"

At this, Raven snorted and she let out a cackle. "As if!" she shrieked, "He has no heart, he can't feel a damn thing!"

"Shut up! You can't talk about him like that!"

"Make me, bitch!" They glared at each other, hands fisting dangerously at their sides. Jenny shrank back from them as she felt the intense hatred spark from Raven in Hayley's general direction.

"Raven," the blonde squeaked, tugging on her sleeve, "Don't do this here. It's not worth it."

There was no response to her pleas as both girls met each other's gaze and refused to break away. Jenny looked around for help, then opened her mouth to speak again. She was cut off as a couple of kids walked by, laughing hysterically, each slurping on a large beverage. As they passed, one of the cups began to shake violently and exploded, spraying diet coke all over the floor, the girl's arm, and Hayley's face.

Both Jenny and Raven blinked, going stark white as Hayley shrieked. "Oh, fuckberries," the brunette muttered, as the blonde grabbed her arm and the two of them ran off right out of the store.

They ran across the street, dodging traffic, until they reached the other side where they stopped, doubling over to pant heavily.

"What…the hell…Rae?" Jen growled in between gasps.

"I'm…sorry," Raven panted back, "I didn't mean to. It just…happened."

"Yeah, well…you almost…happened to blow off…people's body parts." Finally, Jenny took a deep, refreshing breath and stood. "That was close." She glared at Raven. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what?" asked Raven, "Use my abilities, or lose control?"

"The second one. EVER." Jen sighed and shook her head.

"Um, Jen…."

"Mm?"

Raven pointed and the blonde looked down. Her eyes bulged as she realized she was still holding the jacket. "Oh, fuckberries."

"May as well keep it," the other girl said, "Cuz we _cannot_ go back in there. Sides, purple is your color."

Jen rubbed the back of her head. "I should take it back." She started towards the store, but stopped as a security officer came running out, shouting at them. "Never mind, your idea is better, RUN!"

And they disappeared down the street and around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the really long period between updates folks. I was suffering from a horrible, but temporary case of writer's block, as well as being horrendously busy with life. but here it is, chapter three. hope you enjoy. I do not own yugioh or any of its characters or plotlines.**

**OOOOO**

"What the hell is this?" Kate snarled, eyeing the lukewarm cup of coffee her secretary just handed her in contempt.

Clark blinked. "You're coffee, ma'am."

"I know what it is, fool. It's ice bloody COLD, is what I mean!"

Clark ducked as she hurled the coffee cup over his head.

"Get me another, you imbecilic troglodyte," she shouted, "And this time, make sure it's hot!"

The thin blonde man opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as she shot him a look. He nodded and left the room, muttering to himself.

"Caffeine purging fucktard," Kate snapped, shaking her head.

She let out a slow, aggravated sigh and rubbed the space between her eyes. She was tired. Thirty six hours straight working with fools could do that to a woman. But things needed to get done, and being the sole intellect to get the job done let the responsibility fall on her.

Jenny and Raven helped some, but there was only so much they could do. Then again, their frequent attempts to become convicted felons only served to fervor her recent migraines further. Kate groaned, remembering Raven's unnecessarily enthusiastic phone call about her and jenny's accidental theft of a jacket only yesterday. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more of those anytime soon.

As if on cue, a shrill ringing came to her ears. Kate gave her cell a long side glance. "Oh sweet nibblets, please tell me they didn't..."

Slowly, she reached for her phone and flipped it open.

"Madame?"

Relieved, Kate let out the breath she'd been holding. "Ah, Huey, thank goodness." She smiled, her mood lightening. "You have good news for me, I hope."

"I'm afraid not, Madame. Mr. Kaiba rejected your proposal."

Her expression darkened instantly. "What?"

"I'm so sorry," Huey continued, "I tried everything you told me. He said he couldn't waste his time and money investing in the half-cocked plan of some pre-pubescent teenager."

"I do hope you refrained from shooting him for that."

"Yes, ma'am." She heard him sigh. "What would you like me to do now, Madame?"

"Get a meeting with him," Kate ordered, "You have to get me in there with him."

"How do you propose I do that, Madame?" Huey asked.

"By any means necessary," she growled. She hung up, then slammed her hands onto her laptop, typing furiously. Now she was pissed. So she did the only thing she could do. Take over companies. Kate grinned.

OOOOO

Jenny watched as the white stretch limousine turned silently around the corner and came slithering up the street. The tinted windows made it impossible to see, but she knew exactly who was in there. And the scumbag was in for a big surprise.

Her earpiece crackled and she heard Raven say, "Jen, Stand and Rock are in position. Do you have confirmation of target?"

"Target confirmed," Jenny responded. She raised the weapon she carried and cocked it. "Be ready for confrontation and capture."

"Ready. As soon as the light changes."

"Understood." The blonde's eyes followed as the limo slowed to a stop at the red light. "Three, Two. One. GO!"

She burst from her hiding place, running straight for the limo. Cars honked at her as she dashed across the intersection and leaped onto the hood of the limo.

Three other people, Raven included, came running up from either side and took a stance outside the limo. Jen signaled to them, and the four of the vigorously pumped the big plastic high powered water guns they held, and opened fire on the stilled vehicle.

The driver's side door immediately opened, allowing the chauffer to climb out. "Hey!" he shouted, "What the hell do you think you're-"

His sentence was cut off as Jen blasted him in the face. His mouth filled and he turned and stumbled away, choking and coughing up water.

"Do it!" Raven shouted, shoving him aside to make room for the door as she climbed into the driver's seat and slammed it shut. The others scrambled around the car, Jen and Rock climbing in back with their target while Stan hopped into the passenger seat.

Smiling smugly, Jen leaned casually back in her seat and crossed her legs. She aimed her weapon at the gentleman across from her. "Hello there."

Seto Kaiba greeted her with a cold stare. "What the hell is this?"

"This?" Jen looked around, studying the intimate details of the limo. "This, I believe, is your company limousine."

He continued to glare at her and she met his gaze unfaltering. "Oh! You mean us," she said casually, "Yeah, we're kidnapping you."

"What?" he snapped.

"Well, not kidnapping you, per say. More like coercing you to an undisclosed location." She smiled at him, giving off a little giggle. Glancing back, she tapped on the window that separated them from the driver's compartment. It slid down and Raven's face poked through.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't we moving yet?"

"Sorry," Raven huffed, her face puffing up and flushing slightly, "The guy was atleast two feet taller than me. I had to adjust the seat. Hi, Seto!" she squealed enthusiastically before turning back to her task.

Soon the car was rolling gently forward and Jen turned her attention back to her quarry. "Now then, my dear Mr. Kaiba, I'd like to have a little chat with you."

"Like hell," Seto growled. He flipped open his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the police." His thumb paused on the keys as his phone suddenly became soaked. It sparked and fizzled, then the screen went black. Slowly, Kaiba turned his murderous gaze on the blonde, who winked teasingly. "You must have a death wish."

Jen casually studied her fingernails, feigning uninterest. "Not really. Just trynna get you attention."

"With water guns?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Pretty pathetic, wouldn't you say?"

"I wanted to use cattle prods," Raven piped up from the driver's seat, "But Jenny said no."

At this, both of Kaiba's eyebrows raised and he glanced at Jen, who shrugged and said, "We choose not to question it."

"I see." His eyes then narrowed as he returned to business. "What is the meaning of this whole ridiculous affair you hooligans have orchestrated?"

"Ah, yes, I'd almost forgotten." Jen cleared her throat, sat up straight, and looked him dead in the eye. "Very recently, you rejected to hear out our boss' business proposal. We have taken you into our care in an effort to rectify this problem."

"And you boss is...?"

"Katherine Rhodes, C.E.O. of DM Corps."

"Aaaaaaah, yes. The intellectually retarded prepubescent. What does she want now?"

Jenny sneered at his tone. "She wants nothing, she's not even expecting you. We planned this all on our own."

"That explains so much," he snorted.

"Hey! Don't make me come back there!" Raven barked. Tires squealed as she made a sharp left and the passengers felt themselves sliding across their seats.

Kaiba grabbed the door handle to steady himself. "And just what do you plan to do about it, Shorty, bit my ankles?" He smirked at Jen as she struggled to close the divider again as a spouting of curses came from up front. "Big words to match such a big mouth on a tiny body."

"As I was saying," Jen interjected loudly, "We are here to rectify the unpleasant situation you arrogant ass has so callously created."

"And just how are you planning to do that?"

Jen eyed him carefully. Then, slowly, she smiled and aimed her squirt gun at his face. "By any means necessary."


End file.
